


Trial Run

by SilverLynxx



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Bad car analogies, Launt, M/M, Niki's ass, Rathunt - Freeform, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLynxx/pseuds/SilverLynxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s a bit harsh; you haven’t even experienced its full potential. It’s strong, masterfully crafted, and can go for <i>hours</i>. Let’s have a proper trial run, shall we?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial Run

Niki’s ass had become somewhat legendary in the pits. He certainly wasn’t shy about stating its brilliance when it came to detecting even the most minor faults – “ _God gave me an okay mind, but a really good ass, which can feel everything in a car._ ” – and he had proven his expertise so many times over that no one ever questioned him anymore. It had become a bit of a running joke among the teams, actually, which was why James was so surprised that he hadn’t learnt about his rival’s particular talent earlier.

When he saw Niki next, it was in the paddock after a particularly snippy exchange of insults that had the Austrian storming away from him in a temper. With his eyes pinned to the pull of Niki’s trousers over his much revered asset, James decided then that he was rather interested in Niki’s evaluation of his own ride.

-

“So, Rat, what does that marvellous arse of yours say?” James huffed, cocking his head with a grin.

“Mein _Gott_ ,”Niki moaned, bracing his hands on James’ chest as he rode him harder. James’ hips twitched instinctively to meet the hasty downward strokes and his hands roughly squeezed Niki’s pert cheeks, earning an appreciative little whine.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” James preened smugly. “You have quite a reputation in the pits for being difficult to please, does your arse get around a bit, Ratty?” grinned James as he pulled the smaller man down forcefully onto his cock. Niki grunted an expletive as a bolt of pleasure shot up his spine and made his own neglected erection throb against his belly.

“No more than yours, Shunt,” came the growled retort, followed shortly by a sharp inhale. “However I stick to the cars”.

Niki hummed under his breath in displeasure when James slowed his thrusts, the blond’s lips infuriatingly quirked with amusement as he tried to prompt more from his irritable bed-mate. Niki scrunched his brow in concentration and dipped his head so his sweaty curls stuck to his forehead. When he spoke after several shallow plunges, his voice was husky and heavily accented.

“Imbalanced weight distribution, an inclination to – ah –the left. N-nine inches fully erect, deep penetration. Erratic gear shifts and mediocre handli-!” James’ derailed Niki’s assessment by violently flipping them over, and used his own body to press Niki down hard into the mattress.

“Now now,” James tutted against Niki’s ear, pinning the Austrian’s arms above his head. “That’s a bit harsh; you haven’t even experienced its full potential. It’s strong, masterfully crafted, and can go for _hours_. Let’s have a proper trial run, shall we?”

Niki arched his back with a groan of part irritation and part arousal as he threw his leg over James’ hip to coax the man deeper. James was grinning; Niki could feel it against his throat. Then he was pounding into Niki with abandon, the bed shaking from the force while all Niki could do was cling on. He arched his back open-mouthed and begged unabashedly for more.

It was a long and thorough run. Niki didn’t have any complaints by the end, which of course made James unbearable.

However whilst racing the next day, much to Niki’s chagrin, his ass felt every bump on the track tenfold.


End file.
